Death Note on the Hellmouth
by Spaceman
Summary: Death Note x BTVS crossover. A Shinigami Death God follows the energies of the Hellmouth and finds a depressed Xander Harris. A short One Shot written in a couple hours.


**Death Note on the Hellmouth**

Summary: Death Note x BTVS crossover. A Shinigami (Death God) follows the energies of the Hellmouth and finds a depressed Xander Harris.

Time line: Post 3 x13 "The Zeppo"  
Crossover: Death Note

**Sunnydale. March 1999**

A depressed Alexander LaVelle "Xander" Harris sits in his room. Xander long ago, realized his life is messed up, and it's gotten worse in the past few months. He cheated on his girlfriend Cordelia with his best friend Willow. In the process she was impaled and then told the school about what shit his life is. He went out to prove he wasn't a Zeppo and managed to save Faith from a demon, stop zombies from blowing up the school while his friends were fighting the sisterhood of jhe, and lost his virginity to Faith.

The last item has proven to be a problem. He wonders if he had been a friend instead of another one night stand could he have prevented Faith Lehane from descending and becoming the Big Bad's Mayor's second?

Normally, he wouldn't have questioned himself as much as he is now, but town drunk and bad father Tony Harris opened his big mouth in front of his friends and gave Cordelia more fuel.

Suddenly, Xander sees something land next to him. He almost grabs a stake, when he notices what the object is.

A small black notebook. On the front in bone-like white letters are the words. **_Death Note._**

"What is this." he says as he reaches for it, then stops. He grabs a pen and pokes the notebook, then jumps back. Nothing happens, so Xander pokes it a couple more times, then finally picks it up wearing gloves. Paranoia is a good thing to have in Sunny hell.

On the inside cover he sees instructions.

_Rules for Death Note  
(1) The human whose name is written in this note shall die.  
(2) This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.  
(3) If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.  
(4) If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.  
(5) After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.  
_

He chuckled, flipping through the notebook's pages, finding them all blank.

"Someone has a perverse mind, but then again this is Sunnydale." says Xander, "I wonder who writes in his thing."

There is a loud bang and Xander jumps, fearing the notebook really was a trap, but the drunken yells make him realize it's his bastard father returning home. A slap and shout of pain also makes him realize his mother is also home.

"There is one person I can write down."

Xander in a moment of frustration grabs a pen and writes down "Anthony Harris" and pictures his fathers drunken face.

40 seconds later, there is a scream.

**Hospital. An hour later.**

Xander Harris sits in the waiting room staring at the pen in his hand, the Death Note in his pocket. His father was pronounced DOA, cause of death a heart attack. He just killed his father, but he wonders why he is more concerned with what he's going to do with the note.

"So, what do think?"

Xander turns and sees a demon floating in front of him. It's a tall, thin skeletal humanoid with crimson eyes, dark grey flesh sewed together with black thread like a Frankenstein, and long green-yellow hair. It's body is covered in rotting black bandages with golden claws and bracelets. It's head is humanoid, but covered by a lupine skull mask that resembles a Jackal head. He carries a long staff with a curved scythe-like blade.

"Whhaaa! What the!?!?"

"It's best you be quiet, Alexander LaVelle Harris. I wouldn't want the humans to lock you up and find the Death Note."

"What are you?" says Xander, being quiet while looking around. None of other people are looking at him, even for Sunnydale this is strange. They usually scream, run away, go to sleep, wake up saying it was a bad dream, and forget it.

"I am a Shinigami. A type of Death God that exists between this world and the void."

"The Death Note. It's yours, right?"

"The Death Note is now yours, Alexander LaVelle Harris. I dropped it in this strange little town and you found it."

"So what does that mean? I'm not going to turn into one of you or lose my soul or something."

"**Kukukukukukuku!!** Humans have such silly ideas." says the Shinigami a wide grin of sharp teeth, "You like all humans will go the way of all humans. The Death Note does what is written and I reap the rewards."

"Rewards? What do you get?"

"The Shinigami take the remaining years from those that die by our power. If a person would have lived to be 86 and you kill him at 36, I gain those 40 years."

"So, you need someone to write in the Death Note?"

"No." says the Shinigami, whose now stealing an apple from a sleeping old woman's fruit basket. "We can write the names ourselves. It's just very boring in the Shinigami world and giving our notes to human makes things more interesting."

"I'm entertainment! God, I am the universe's butt monkey."

**June 1999**

Xander watches as Richard Wilkins III gives his speech, then begins to transform into the embodiment of the demon Olvikan. The giant snake demon is suppose to be impressive with inhuman strength, stamina, and size. It would have a thick, bone-armored hide, sharp teeth and mandibles, and a spiked tail-club.

Xander watches as Richard Wilkins half way transformed, roars in pain, then begins to bulge and swell. It's body turns a sickly red-purple and inflates like a balloon before exploding in a show of gore and demon blood that shocks the heavily armed audience.

Written inside the Death Note

_Mayor Richard Wilkins will die turning into an embodiment of the demon Olvikan on June XX 1999 during a solar eclipse. _

_Principal Robert Snyder will die on June XX 1999 during a solar eclipse choking on the anus of the late Mayor Wilkins. _

**March 2000**

Written inside the Death Note

_The human part of biomechanical demonoid ADAM will die along with the rest of him on March XX 2000 at XX:XX PM, when the computers download viruses from Internet porn sites, fatally corrupting his systems. _

**January 2001**

_Ben Charlie Weber, host of hell goddess Glorificus, commits suicide with a poison-filled syringe on January XX 2001 at XX:XX PM taking the Hell Goddess with him. _

Xander finishes writing the note, then looks out into the night. He tries to avoid looking at passing people with his Shinigami Eyes.

**END**

_Note: I don't know Ben's real name so I used his actor's. Since Ben and Glory's lives are connected the Shinigami Eyes would see the extra set of numbers and name above Ben's head._

_This is an example of unplanned, plotless writing I wrote while during the course of Transformers: The Movie (143 minutes). I run out steam quickly, so please vote on my Halloween World story and get better quality chapters once a month. I intend to remove the voting update chapters in the revised version._


End file.
